El interés del acontecimiento
by MarieCooper
Summary: Un One-Shot de una idea que tuve para el 9x12. CONTIENE SPOILER DEL 9X11. Amy termina contándoles a sus amigas la experiencia que tuvo con Sheldon y Sheldon interrumpe la conversación de la manera más linda posible. Disfrute


La disfrute más de lo que imaginaba, pero no valió la espera- dijo Bernadette tomando un sorbo de su té

Y menos tener las miradas de los demás en mí, como si no hubieran visto a una chica antes- recordó Penny sentándose al lado de Bernadette en el sofá

Solo querían asegurarse de que no estabas secuestrada- dijo la más baja de todas a modo de broma ganándose la risa de sus amigas

Eso me recuerda- dijo Penny mirando a Amy- alguien la paso mucho mejor que nosotras anoche- manifestó con una mirada picara

Oh si...Amy al final no nos contaste como te fue anoche con Sheldon- señala Bernie mirando de igual forma que Penny

No hay mucho que decir chicas- trato de persuadir Amy

No me digas que Sheldon es…como decirlo- vaciló Penny

Bernadette hizo un gesto con una de sus manos alzada y con la otra pasando rápidamente por encima de la otra mano, Amy dio una acara de confusión a ambas, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos al entenderlo

No!- se apresuró a decir antes de que lo explicaran con palabras- es solo que es algo que ustedes ya saben bien y no creo que sea necesario repetirlo. Amy si les quería contar a sus amigas de su experiencia pero quería que las chicas insistiera, ya que algo que le gustaba era ser el centro de atención

Por favor Amy- dijo obvia Penny- como no vamos a querer saber escucharlo? Es el Shamy Coito!

Exacto, es algo que pensamos que no viviríamos para escucharlo- apoyo Bernadette

Ambas le dieron a Amy una carita de cachorrito para tratar de convencerla, lo cual no fue necesario ya que en el fondo sabia que terminaría contándoles todo

Bueno que quieren saber?- preguntó Amy emocionada

Como inicio todo?- preguntó la microbióloga poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa de niño al cual le vas a contar un cuento y Penny imitando a Bernadette

Al principio fue incómodo, ya que ninguno tenía experiencia al respecto…pero Sheldon me dijo que lo descubriríamos juntos…

Awwwww- interrumpieron las rubias al unisono con tono de dulzura

Amy río levemente al notar la reacción de sus amigas, al momento las chicas hicieron un gesto con la manos en señal de que continuara

Y me empezó besar intensamente en mi cama, acariciándome suavemente, hubo unos toques por aquí y por allá, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en ropa interior y bueno ya suponen el resto- terminó Amy con una sonrisa mirando sus manos

Uoooooo –exclamaron las chicas con la misma emoción que la primera vez

Y como fue? Regular? Increíble o que?-indagó Penny emocionada

Bueno fue mi primera vez así que no tengo para comparar, pero mi opinión es que fue increíble, es mucho mejor que tener cables en la cabeza dándote corrientes eléctricas para conseguir el orgasmo –admitió Amy

Penny y Bernadette se miraron incomodas pero eso no detuvo su curiosidad para saber más del Shamy Coito, y Amy le agradaba que ella pudiera hablar con sus amigas de ello ya que desde hace tiempo quería entrar en esas conversaciones pero por obvias razones no podía

Y que dijo Sheldon al respecto? –preguntó Bernadette

Dijo que le gusto más de lo que imaginaba –repitió la ojiverdes con una sonrisa pícara

Y le crees?

Le creo definitivamente, tanto fue así que- hizo una pausa mientras llevaba su cabello hacia atrás –mira por ti misma- se acercó a sus amigas para que observaran su cuello, las chicas se acercaron a ver que era y lo que vieron hizo que tuvieran u grito ahogado cada una tapándose las bocas

Eso no es…- dijo Penny señalando el cuello de Amy

Si, es una marca de beso, esta algo morada ero en un rato debería desaparecer- dijo incorporándose al sofá y acomodando su cabello

Buen trabajo Amy - felicito Penny levantándose del sofá alzando la mano a Amy, Amy ruborizada le dio los cinco a su amiga

Ves? Ahora puede la calle y hacerle saber a todo el mundo que tienes novio -le guiño el ojo Bernadette a Amy

De hecho, le gusto tanto que… me insiste en repetirlo otra vez a cada rato- dijo Amy avergonzada

Pero apenas han pasado 12 horas… eso quiere decir que Sheldon se volvió…

Insaciable? Si - replico rápidamente Amy

Las rubias compartieron miradas de completa sorpresa y luego miraron a Amy

Sheldon Insaciable?!- exclamó Penny más alto de lo que esperaba

Shhhh - hicieron ambas la seña a Penny para que se callar, Penny hizo caso a sus amigas y simulo cerrarse los labios con un cierre

Como así? – preguntó la rubia susurrando en voz alta

Es que Sheldon se ha abstenido durante mucho tiempo y ahora que ahora que esta activo, se le hace más difícil dejar el placer que genera - explicó Amy lo más resumido posible

Nunca imagine que Sheldon tuviera esa faceta, mi niño ha crecido –manifestó Penny con una sonrisa enternecida

Bueno, sigue contando –insistió Bernadette

Esta bien, cuando…

Toc, toc, toc, Penny, Amy y Bernadette

Toc, toc, toc, Penny, Amy y Bernadette

Toc, toc, toc, Penny, Amy y Bernadette

Esta abierto –gritó la rubia más alta

Sheldon abrió la puerta, al entrar las rubias le compartieron caras de sorpresa, aun no procesaban que fuera cierto lo que Amy les había contado hace poco siendo Sheldon Cooper de quien estaban hablando, Sheldon hizo caso omiso y camino hacia Amy con una mirada seria

Amy, tenemos que irnos - manifestó mirando a su novia y hablando lo más serio que pudo

Sheldon no ves que estoy con mis amigas? Estas siendo maleducado -dijo Amy sin apartar la mirada en su novio, no se dejaría intimidar. Quería seguir conversando con sus amigas

Eso no es asunto mío, tenemos un asunto pendiente -recordó Sheldon a Amy

Nosotras sabemos que asunto -dijo Bernadette con picardía

Ese comentario hizo que Penny golpeara en broma a Bernie, pero igual se reían como niñas risueñas, dejando a Sheldon confundido por la reacción de ellas

Les has contado algo a ellas?- preguntó Sheldon a Amy con una mirada desafiante, lo cual hizo que Amy se quedara estática por un segundo

No- miro a las chicas- claro que no- dijo bruscamente a las chicas para que se callaran, así hicieron pero no podían evitar sonreír

Bueno en fin, tenemos el asunto pendiente - repitió Sheldon

Que asunto pendiente?- volvió a mirara su novio

Por si no lo recuerdas, tienes que firmar unos papeles- dijo diplomáticamente y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda

Amy rodó los ojos, había olvidado que tenia que firmar los papeles del acuerdo, ya que apenas Sheldon le comentó el regalo, lo beso y no le dio tiempo

Puede esperar para más tarde Sheldon- dijo Amy con la intención de quedarse para seguir conversado

No puede, vamos de una vez- exigió Sheldon acercándose más a Amy

No, no me iré- cruzo los brazos y miro desafiante a su novio

Ay Fowler, no me retes- advirtió en broma

Y si lo hago que? Que me harás?- retó Amy siguiéndole el juego

En eso Sheldon llevo sus manos a la cintura de Amy, y la levantó en el aire, haciendo que Amy se asustará y diera un pequeño chillido, llevando sus manos a los hombros de él, Sheldon acercó a Amy con su agarre y logró que abriera sus piernas lo suficiente para poder enredarlas en su cuerpo, Amy a los segundos abrazo su cuello para mayor agarre

Te dije que no me retarás Amy- susurró suavemente al oído de Amy, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara con el comentario y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo acurrucando su cara en el cuello de su novio, le encantaba estar cerca de él y oler ese aroma que tanto le encantaba, Sheldon dio una sonrisa triunfante al ver la reacción de su novia

Caminó hacia la puerta con Amy aún enredada en su cuerpo y entrelazando sus manos a la cintura de Amy para aferrarse más a ella, sin dirigirle alguna palabra a las chicas

Adiós chicas, hablamos luego- se despidió Amy moviendo su mano encima del hombro de Sheldon

Penny y Bernadette solo se quedaron en Shock total con lo que habían presenciado, apenas miraron Amy cuando se despidió para asegurarse de no ser un sueño

Vimos lo mismo, cierto?- empezó Penny solo mirando al frente

Si te refieres a ver como Sheldon se llevo a Amy cargada por esa puerta, entonces creo que si- dijo Bernadette con la misma expresión de su amiga

Arpía afortunada- dijo Penny con una mirada de picardía a la puerta


End file.
